Narikatonite nationalism
Narikatonite nationalism is a broad political ideology that generally wishes to see an independent Narikaton. It is one of the oldest political ideologies in Darnussia, and it declares in the name rule of Narikatonites in Darnussia, and varies from total opposition of Mainland Darnussians and other nationalities to maintaining Narik's right as official language. The birth of the ideology is uncertain, many say that it was created by King Darntus I himself, but modern historians believe famous Narikatonite Priest Emil Agricil, one of the students of famous Martyn Luthor, in the 16th century. Narikatonite Nationalism is considered to be part of Darnussian Nationalism, the conservative and authoritarian political ideology that reigned in Darnussia for centuries. History of Narikatonite Nationalism Expanding the Narikatonite Hemisphere It is unknown when the first signs of Narikatonite Nationalism were born among the Narikatonite World, but it is strongly believed that conflicts with the Jews were the beginning of the strong nationalist feelings. Several tribal wars were fought between the Narikatonites who had started to immigrate to Nihaton, which was at the time completely populated by the Jews. Knowledge of these conflicts is vague, but it is believed that Narikatonite Warlords were able to take over many parts of Nihaton by force, while the Jews held the southern parts of the islands, known as Clenon. Jewish Population sided with the invaders in the first literaly provable conflict when the War of Narikatonite Succession occured. The Narikatonite Elders had named one of the Narikatonite Warlords, Darntus The Flying, as King of All Narikatonites, and this was opposed by the ruling family of Nihaton, the House of Windwick. Darntus was victorious and he decied to spare the lifes of the Jewish Leaders, but he was not as mercifull to the opposing Narikatonites. Earliest well known outburst of Narikatonite Nationalism is considered to be the Unification War of Darnussia. In the war, Darntus the Flying, King of Narikaton, invaded the Darnussian Mainland from Kozarian Tribals and created Kingdom of Darnussia. The Narikatonite armies were confident that they were bringing the Narikatonite Civilization to the pagan tribals of the mainland, who at the time were illiterate and represented unwanted pagan religions disliked by the Narikatonite Elders. The nation that emerged was based on bloody conquest as many mainlanders were slain by Darntus' forces. Even though tales of Darntus' will to unite the people and his love for the mainlanders were popular for centuries, modern historians believe that he really did not care about the Kozarians Pagans and only wanted to cave his own name in the stone. Darntus, who was a known megalomaniac, had dreamed of a nation named after himself and when the descendants of the mainlanders gained power in Darnussia, his political and ethnical views were often forgotten and he rose to fame as one of the great heroes of the mainlanders. Darntus' son, King Darntus II, was known for his anti-jewish beliefs and he was one of the first leaders of United Darnussia to oppress them. He decided to avenge their treachery during the War of Narikatonite Succession, even though his father had redeemed the Jewish leaders after the war. Many later anti-jewish Narikatonites relate strongly in the words and writings of Darntus II. In modern day however, it is well known fact that like his father, Darntus II was mentally unstable. Christian Influence One of the great aspects of the Narikatonite Nationalism, as well as Darnussian Nationalism, has for long been the christian beliefs. Christianity came first to Narikaton, where it started to gain support in the 9th century. At first, the Kingdom of Darnussia was not supportive of the new religion, but it was rapidly accepted by the population of Narikaton, the core people of the Kingdom. One of the great religious figures were Bishop Henry, a crusader from Majatra who is also considered to be the father of Christianity in Darnussia. Narikatonites, who had been in touch with the Jews before, accepted the new religion easier than the Kozarian Descendants, who were still very keen on their pagan beliefs. Narikatonites converted to Terran Catholics and christianity became an important part of the Narikatonite Ideological and Philosophical foundation. King Simon III finally brought christianity to the mainland at the beginning of the 10th century and made it mandatory religion in the entire Kingdom. Golden Time of Narikatonite Nationalism In the end of the 15th century, Narikatonite Nationalism was at it's peak. Art, literature and politics were all under the influence of the ideology of Narikatonite Superiority. Great composer Fidelghin created one of his greates symphonies, Ode to Narikaton, which is still among the greates pieces ever written in Darnussia. The religious tenses were rising in Artania and one the King Danonite Darntus II's advisors, Emil Agricil, returned to Darnussia after he had studied with Martyn Luthor. Agricil introduced Luthor's ideas to the king and he soon converted himself to the new ideology, turning against the old Terran Catholic ways. This was the beginning of the Narikatonite Portestantism that later led to birth of Protestant Lutheran Church, which is heavily affiliated with the Narikatonite Culture and History. Fall of Narikatonite Nationalism The population in the mainland had grown steadily and eventually this led to change among the people of Darnussia. Outside influences, mainly the call for republic, became more popular. The rise of socialism and capitalism sidelined the old Pro-Narikatonite views and soon, Mainlanders and Narikatonites were standing on the same group. People no longer considered themselves as Narikatonites or Mainlanders, but instead they were librals, capialists, communists, monarchists and so on. When the monarchy ended in the mid 19th century, the Narikatonite Nationalism had turned into Darnussian Nationalism, where Narikatonites and Mainlanders were finally Darnussians. Foreing invasions from Deltaria and Hobrazia only tightened the people and really only differences between them were their two different languages. Renaissance After the Hobrazian Invasion in the end of the 24th century the united people started to rift appart. They had been constantly under a direct threat or oppression for 150 years and no longer had no-one to fight against. The old language disputes started to fuel up and the writings of Daniel W. Alois created hatered among the Darnus-speakers. The dispute boiled under the surface for nearly 150 years untill it finally blew into full scale civil war in 2585. In the Second Darnussian Civil War, Imperia Narikaton fought against the remnants of the Darnussian Democratic Republic. The pro-Narikatonite ideologies were reborn, but this time the Jews were also considered to be part of the Narikatonites, as most of the were Narik-speakers. The war ended in peace and creation of the United Republic, but the rift between Narikatonites and Mainlanders became deeper once again. The rise of Claude Deimore was the next peak of Narikatonite Nationalism. A well known monarchist and rising politician, he had dedicated his life to fight for Narikatonite superiority. When he became the President of the United Republic, many mainlanders were shocked. He was openly calling for reducing the rights of Darnus as official language in Narikaton, Nihaton and Clenon, while maintaining Narik's position in mainland. When Deimore created the Empire of Narikaton and Darnussia, he had achieved his goal, to separate Narikaton from the barbarians of the mainland. Antoniette I was crowned as Empress of Narikaton and Queen of Darnussia, as Deimore did not want to lose the mainland and risk another civil war. During Deimores reign Darnus-speakers were often harassed and some times brutaly violated. Deimore considered that they were not as important as the Narikatonites were for the Empire, and labeled them as slave-race, even though racial differences were obsolete due to centuries of intermingle. Deimore never officially turned against the Jewish Population, who were important part of the Narikatonite Society, but he is believed to be a strong supporter of Darntus II and his anti-jewish beliefs. When the population of Clenon turned against him, Deimore decided to destroy the jewish population with the nuclear arsenal. After the attack known as Deimore Incident, the Empire fell apart and Narikatonite Nationalism was burried. While there have been no actively pro-Narikatonite parties in Darnussia ever since, the tensions beneath the surface are still high. Beliefs and Ideology Narikatonite Nationalism can be divided in three major disciplines. Superior Narikaton Superior Narikaton is the strongest of the disciplines, meaning that it's supporters believe in superiority of the Narikatonites. Other ethnicities like Kozarians and Jews are inferior when compared to Narikatonites. They can be considered subordinates in terms of eughenics or culturally. Protestant Lutheran Christianity has always been great part in the Superior Narikaton, and all other religions are considered to be infidels. Pro-Narikaton Pro-Narikaton is moderate form of Narikatonite Nationalism as they do not consider other races and ethnicities inferior, they just wish to promote their own culture. Strongly affiliated with Christianity, but they also allow Judaism. Narikism Narikism is often connected with the language disputes in Darnussia. Narikism means the support for the rights of Narik-language. It does not touch ethnic issues and mostly only promotes Narik as official language. Narikists do not try to hurt the position of Darnus either, they just wish for equal rights for both languages. People King Darntus I King Darntus is considered to be the first Narikatonite Nationalist by many later writers, including Wilhelm Crule. Many of his speeches and words, while they can't be proved to be accurate, have inspired later Narikatonites in their own writings and teachings. King Darntus II Darntus' son was known for his hatered towards the Jewsh. This was later elaborated by the Anti-Jewish factions such as National-Socialist Party of Darnussia and Claude Deimore. Symbol The symbol for Narikaton Nationalism comes from the old Narikatonie Symbol that predates the Kingdom of Darnussia. It is a combination of the two earliest Narikatonite Symbols, refering to the two islands, Island of Narikaton and Island of Nihaton. The Eagle is the symbol of Narikaton, while the rising sun in the background is the symbol of Nihaton. Nihaton in Narik can be translated into "Sunrise". Category:Political Philosophy Category:Statism